Ayamismo
by Ms. Cookie
Summary: Ayame, ultrapassando todos os limites imagináveis, decide criar uma nova religião.


**Ayamismo**

**Tecnicamente, levando em conta minha família, eu nasci dentro do budismo, suponho. Oh, sim! O budismo! Mas será consegue imaginar meu belo corpo dentro de um hábito de monge budista? (Não que eu não fosse ficar bem em um, mas oh! A precariedade!)**

**Por isso, aos doze anos, converti-me ao narcisismo.**

**Sim, o narcisismo. Se tenho que adorar alguma coisa, que eu adore algo superior e belo, e o que se enquadra melhor nesta descrição do que eu próprio? Beije o chão em que piso, por ele suportar o peso de minha própria genialidade!**

**Através desta conversão, eu pude finalmente entender o mundo de forma diferente. Comecei a ser capaz de sentir o grande fluxo do estonteante mundo em que vivemos. A grande batida do amor, tocada no tempo do destino e no ritmo da fé, por esta grande orquestra que é a vida!**

**Oh, seguidores que estiverem à minha espera! Uni-vos!**

**Gostaria, também, através deste anúncio, dizer que minha seita será herdada diretamente por meu irmão. Deixo isso muito explícito porque não quero que haja guerras milenares posteriores, como aquelas do oriente médio. Sigam meu irmão, sangue do meu sangue, e sintam a todo o amor que flui dele.**

**Sim, o amor. Embora ele também seja assustador. É como uma casa inteira cheia Hello Kittys—ao mesmo tempo adorável e amoroso, mas infinitamente assustador.**

**Meus seguidores! Eu amo cada um de vocês, embora não mais do que amo a mim mesmo e ao Yuki, e capto toda a energia astral benéfica que me mandam! Esta magnânima pessoa que sou eu agradece do fundo de seu grande coração!**

**E quando celebrarem a minha existência, não comam pão e água, como fazem os cristãos no auge da precariedade! Não, a representação de meu sexy e vitaminado corpo jamais poderia ser feita por algo tão banal quanto pão. Escolham algo mais requintado, mais saboroso, algo que lhes dê prazer, como caviar ou _filet mignon_, ou o que mais forem capaz de comer com gosto. Quanto ao meu sangue, jamais poderia ser água! O vinho ou o _champagne_ são mais adequados para me homenagear.**

**E quanto ao símbolo, meu caros, aquele que vocês devem ter consigo, é a serpente. Sim, a serpente é para onde devem direcionar suas orações.**

**Talvez assim possamos limpar a imagem deste incrível animal, eternamente injustiçado. Vive sob a sombra do suposto crime de ter levado Eva à tentação de comer a maçã, mas vejam bem: se tal situação tivesse mesmo ocorrido, quem poderia culpar Eva? A serpente lhe ofereceu algo bom, e todos nós sabemos que o único jeito de escapar de uma tentação é ceder à ela.**

**Se Eva nunca tivesse cedido, nenhum de nós estaria aqui hoje. Você, seus pais, seus irmãos meu irmão, e o maior crime de todos: _eu_ não estaria aqui hoje! Este sim seria um pecado maior que morder uma fruta que, afinal de contas,_ estava_ bem no meio do Paraíso!**

**Mas esta imagem negativa será tirada das costas da pobre serpente! Venham com esta fascinante pessoa que sou eu, e também serão amados!**

"Que _raios_," Perguntou Kyo, as sobrancelhas quase se juntando em cima do nariz. "é isso?"

"Estou tão chocado quanto você. Isso chegou hoje pelo correio," Respondeu Yuki, a expressão 'zero grau absoluto' se instalando em seu resto.

Shigure era quem segurava o papel da carta, tendo o gato e o rato lendo por cima de seus ombros. Ele também tinha que admitir que era uma das coisas mais estranhas que já vira Ayame fazer.

"Parece que ele quer distribuir isso por aí, ou algo assim. Chegou a conclusão de que só ele adorando a si mesmo é muito pouco."

"Ok, ele diz que a serpente foi injustiçada, mas nem diz nada sobre o gato, que é duas vezes _mais_." Kyo resmungou baixinho. "Nunca vi nada tão maluco."

"Nem eu, mas é pura lógica Ayamista," Respondeu Shigure, sorrindo.

"Lógica Ayamista? Agora ele também é uma corrente de pensamento, _além_ de uma religião?" Ironizou Yuki, de mau-humor.

"Não precisa ficar tão defensivo. Veja, ele nem foi _tão_ narcisista: não apenas te citou como o indicou para o cargo do próximo Messias!" Igualmente irônico, Shigure pôs a mão sobre a cabeça do rato, só porque sabia que ele odiava isso. "Mas é estranho que você ainda se surpreenda com o narcisismo dele. Sabe, quando éramos menores, Ayame gostava de ficar treinando autógrafos. Ele sempre respondia que ia precisar no dia em que ficasse rico e famoso."

"Ok. Já gastamos tempo demais lendo e discutindo essa bobagem, que deveria ter ido direto pro lixo e—"

Yuki se interrompeu. Tinha tirado a folha das mãos de Shigure, e foi só então que os três repararam que ainda havia escrita no _verso_...

"Já chega! Ele ter sido capaz de escrever mais de uma página sobre essa idiotice é a prova de que a evolução _pode_ ir ao contrário!" Shigure e Kyo ignoraram-no enquanto enterrava a cabeça nas mãos e se inclinaram para ler o resto do manifesto.

**Olá, meus caros amigos!**

**Oh, sim, peguei-os de jeito com minha nova brincadeira, não é mesmo? Sabem, sempre tive este lado cômico muito desenvolvido e decidi dar um toque Ayame** **em suas vidinhas medíocres. Gostaria muito de ver a reação de vocês diante de minha piada.**

**Mas não seria simplesmente deslumbrante uma legião de seguidores me adorando, todos dentro da belíssima batida do amor? Oh, vida ingrata!**

**Mas não precisa ser necessariamente uma brincadeira. Aliás, Shigure, se quiser se converter e aparecer hoje à noite em minha humilde morada para me adorar... Hei de aguardá-lo ansiosamente. (desenho de coração)**

**Agora, ó meus caros seres bípedes (na maior parte do tempo) devo partir. Temo que o dia tenha apenas vinte e quatro horas.**

**Adeus!**

"Yuki," Kyo sorriu amarelo. "seu irmão está informado de que é um idiota?"

**X**

**Fim. Sabiam que eu recentemente desenvolvi poderes paranormais? Sim! E vou provar isso adivinhando o que você pensou enquanto lia a fic:**

**WTF!!**

**Bem, o tema da vez era _narcisismo_. O Aya da fic foi muito baseado em mim mesma o.o Unam-se ao MsCookismo, vulgo Coalismo, e sejam felizes! #Espalha amor na sua cara#**


End file.
